1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrostatically controlled optic devices with a variable operating mode, of the type comprising:                a fixed support including a substrate in the form of a lamina a few millimeters or centimeters thick,        an electrode composed of a film of electrically conductive material a few tens or hundreds of nanometers thick, applied to one side of the lamina constituting the substrate,        a dielectric or ferroelectric insulating film with a thickness ranging from 0.1 micrometers to a few tens of micrometers, applied over the film constituting said electrode, and        a movable petal, comprising a film of electrically conductive material, with a thickness ranging from a few fractions of micron to a few microns, having only an end portion connected rigidly to said insulating film and designed to assume an operating condition, in which it adheres completely with one of its surfaces, through electrostaticity, over said insulating film when an electric voltage is applied between said electrode and said petal, and a condition at rest, curled up, towards which the petal is drawn by its own elasticity when no electric voltage is applied, and in which a predominant portion of the aforesaid surface of the petal is spaced from said insulating film.        
2. Background Art
A device of this type was proposed for example in the European patent application EP-A-1 008 885 by the same Applicant.